1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor packages, and particularly to an LED (light emitting diode) package with a high uniformity of light illumination.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical LED package includes a substrate, an LED chip disposed on the substrate and an encapsulation material encapsulating the LED chip. The encapsulation material includes a resin and phosphorous compounds doped within the resin, which are configured to turn a portion of light emitted from the LED chip into a light with a different color. The light with a different color and the other portion of the light from the LED chip are mixed together to obtain a light with a desired color.
However, the encapsulation material is usually curved and has different thickness, and the phosphorous compounds in the resin are usually unevenly distributed, which result in that the center of the commonly used LED package has a higher light intensity than the circumference. The non-uniformity of light illumination of the LED package will cause unfavorable effects on the usage of LED package.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method of manufacturing an encapsulation structure for encapsulating an LED chip which can overcome the described limitations.